<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it's the 14th of February (but i'll love you every day) by gazwashere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645046">it's the 14th of February (but i'll love you every day)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gazwashere/pseuds/gazwashere'>gazwashere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Unedited We Die Like Men, a bit angsty but bear with me, bumped up the rating for the last chapter, im seulrene trash, late vday story, reposted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:47:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gazwashere/pseuds/gazwashere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>love isn't all about red roses and sweet chocolates. but then again, love changes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. i know all too well (the way i have loved you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Irene shouldn’t dread Valentine’s but how could she not?</p><p> </p><p>pink and red balloons have her vision in colored polka dots. the glinting wrappers of expensive chocolates shined against the light of the sun. even the scent of roses have turned sour in her nose, unable to not hate the innocent looking flowers for existing.</p><p> </p><p>Irene shouldn’t dread Valentine’s but how could she not when it mocks her with every twist and turn?</p><p> </p><p>she scowls in her seat, tearing her gaze away from the offending things and tries to focus on writing a story she needed to pass for her class. a paper about absolute unromantic things like gravity and the theory of relativity and Einstein’s equation. why should a lowly holiday take up space on her mind when there are things far bigger than Valentine’s that could potentially better the world?</p><p> </p><p>(doesn’t stop Irene from seeing clasped hands of lovers in front of her, noting the way their lips are pressed ever so gently on cheeks, of hushed whispers spoken in low voices but the<em><strong> i love you</strong></em> resounding impossibly loud).</p><p> </p><p>Irene packs her laptop into her bag with a force not recommended and storms out of the room, determined to escape the holiday.</p><hr/><p>Irene finds solace in the library, or what she thinks is solace.</p><p> </p><p>the library is quiet, unassuming, and most of all, empty. she sees this as the perfect place where she can peacefully type away and be done with her paper that’s due in the next four hours. but there was trouble with too much quiet, too much peace, as it meant there was emptiness to be filled. at that, memory upon memory flooded her mind, washing away all thoughts of being alone.</p><p> </p><p>she remembers Valentine’s day as a holiday she adored, completely awake with pink and red balloons spotting her vision and it felt as if she was walking on clouds with happiness, completely entranced with every bite of expensive chocolate that melts under the heat of her tongue, completely high on the scent of roses and would clutch them tight in her hand regardless of the thorns.</p><p> </p><p>because Irene had Seulgi then.</p><p> </p><p>Irene had a reason for loving the holiday because Seulgi gave it meaning. there was Seulgi who held her hand as they walked on the way to school. there was Seulgi pressing kisses to her cheeks with every spare moment they both had. there was Seulgi who would tell her <strong><em>i love you</em></strong> and not even bothering to whisper because she wanted the whole world to know that Irene was loved.</p><p> </p><p>she knows the feeling of being loved, and how it had hurt when even love disappointed her. because people will never recognize it but love hurts. love will lie through their teeth, love will bruise instead of soothe, love will run and leave you behind.</p><p> </p><p>love is a two-way street and her heart is caught in the wreckage of loving too much and falling too hard and fast for someone who cannot catch her. love made her bleed all the words she wanted to say and let them soak in the skin of their lover’s neck but no one covered up the wounds where she had bled. love is her realizing that she could love someone until all the stars in the sky fall and die, but they could only love her when the sun finally sets and be gone when it finally rises.</p><p> </p><p>her paper lies unfinished because her tears have blurred all the words together and for some reason, Irene’s heart breaks again.</p><hr/><p>love is a waste of time, Irene thinks to herself as she shuffles out of the room in dismissal. she had just asked for more time on her paper, which her adviser gave her willingly in the name of Valentine’s Day, because she didn’t have the energy to finish what she had started in the library and daydreamed to happier times when she was young and in love.</p><p> </p><p>(because really, who could focus on the theory of relativity when the one person who took up the most space in Irene’s heart left with a hole so big that she struggles to breathe on a daily basis?).</p><p> </p><p>Irene kicks at herself for being such an idiot, for putting that good-for-nothing person above something so important, for being distracted by the thought of them again. she was better than that! and one should believe the power of anger as a motivator as that’s how her mind raced 1000 words per hour with her paper being done in a blink of an eye and night has fallen before she even knew it.</p><p> </p><p>it was better that way too, so Irene didn’t have to suffer through the Valentine’s Day niceties that scatter across the courtyard at dismissal. when she finally went through the gate, her blood became ice in her veins when she saw a car with a plate she had undoubtedly buried deep into the recesses of her mind being the lone occupant of the parking lot. what was worse is that the car door opened, and she was greeted with a sight that had her weak in the knees.</p><p> </p><p>it was Seulgi.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i wasn't a big fan of valentine's day before because i was one of the people that didn't get anything. but i realized that love isn't all about romance, but rather just a celebration of love. i hope you had a good Valentine's and if not, here's a hug from me to you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. but maybe we could begin again (baby, just say yes)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seulgi should hate Valentine’s Day, but how could she?</p><p> </p><p>there were pink and red balloons doting the white ceiling of the restaurant. a box of chocolates lay untouched on the table and looking ever so tempting. roses that smelled like fresh rain happiness filled the vase on the way to the door.</p><p> </p><p>she should hate Valentine’s Day, but how could she when the very reason she loves exists right across from her?</p><p> </p><p>she feels small under Irene’s gaze, sharp and hazel and very much well-missed no matter how much it stings her skin to feel so scrutinized, like a pinned butterfly under a watch glass. she doesn’t even know how she got here, how she went from sulking and brokenhearted back at her apartment in Chuncheon to driving all the way to Seoul in hopes she’ll catch Irene before she goes home.</p><p> </p><p>(doesn’t stop Seulgi from thinking that maybe Irene had someone else walking her home while holding her hand, biting the inside of her mouth with the thought that someone else is pressing kisses against Irene’s cheeks, of knowing that someone else tells Irene how much they love her every day).</p><p> </p><p>she looks at Irene then, to see if someone else had put a claim on Irene’s heart after her, and notes with triumph and a hint of guilt that Irene still looks at her like she’s the only girl in the world.</p><hr/><p>Seulgi finds solace beside Irene for the first time in a long while, or what she thinks is solace.</p><p> </p><p>the park is quiet, unassuming, and most of all, empty. or what could be considered empty with two people sitting on the same bench but there are miles and miles in between them. It was also too quiet, Irene staring up at the night sky where the stars are twinkling and a sight to behold, but Seulgi was unaware of such because her heart is beating so loudly against her ribcage she fears it might give out before she has the chance to say anything. she was scared, terrified, and utterly ashamed showing up unannounced but she was here now, and she owes it all to Irene to break the silence and hopefully, tell her she loves her, she always had, she'll always do.</p><p> </p><p><em>“do... do you remember the Valentine’s Day we spent here?”</em> Seulgi begins, the memory of that day fresh on her mind like it was yesterday, back when the holiday was still a day she adored because she was so happy it was like walking on clouds, the pink and red balloons on sticks, chocolates tucked inside the pockets of her bag, a bouquet of roses she woke up at dawn to buy at the Korea Flower Market many kilometers away.</p><p> </p><p>because Seulgi had Irene back then.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi had a reason for making Irene love the holiday because she was the one who gave it meaning. she was the one who held Irene’s hand whenever they crossed Seoul’s busy streets on the way to school. she was the one who pressed kisses to Irene’s blushing cheeks at every opportunity she had. she was the one who told Irene how much she loved her, always on the brink of shouting it because Irene deserved to be known she was loved across the universe.</p><p> </p><p>she knows the feeling of loving, and how it had hurt when she had to leave because everything was so smooth-sailing that it scared her and her being in the closet wasn’t helping. scared that one day Irene will wake up and realize loving Seulgi and her broken pieces hurt, that loving Seulgi in secret will only leave her in bruises from the hurtful words people will throw at her, that Seulgi ran and left her behind because Irene loves her so much it hurts, and she cannot bear hurting Irene more than she already did.</p><p> </p><p><em>“i do. i was wearing white while you were wearing black. i gave you flowers first for once, and you kissed me at sunset.”</em> Irene replies back to her softly, and Seulgi knows that love is a two-way street and she wants to tell Irene that she’s back, that she’s staying for good, that she came out of the closet because she fears losing Irene more than she fears for her life, that she might be too late but she’s here now, right beside her with a heart ready to love Irene with all her might, can she please get a second chance?</p><p> </p><p><em>“and i should hate you, for making me love Valentine’s Day and making me remember how much i loved it, but i can’t. how could i when i still love you?”</em> Irene finishes, and for some reason, Seulgi’s heart breaks again.</p><hr/><p>the rain pours down heavily on the roof of Irene’s apartment, but Seulgi feels warm beside her with a mug of hot chocolate in her hands and the knowledge that Irene still loves her, flaws be damned. still loves her and she’s bursting at the seams because she is so undeserving but she is loved still by the only person she knows she’ll love all her life.</p><p> </p><p>(it’s not a happy ending yet, because there’s a hole in Irene’s heart she’s responsible for and she swears she’ll love her right this time, until all Irene can breathe in is her love).</p><p> </p><p>but for now, Irene is curled up against her and Seulgi presses her lips to the crown of Irene’s head, telling her that she loves her too, will love her until she can’t breathe, maybe even more so.</p><p> </p><p>and maybe, they’ll get better this way. that Seulgi will no longer let Irene live another day without it feeling like Valentine’s Day, that Seulgi will always hold her hand to tell her she’s right there, that Seulgi will press promises against her skin that she’ll never leave again, that Seulgi doesn’t care if the world hates her for existing, for leaving, as long as she has the universe at her side and loving her so.</p><p> </p><p>the universe being her Irene. <em><strong>hers</strong></em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>who doesn't love a good story filled with redemption? don't get me wrong, i really do agree that it isn't a happy ending *yet*. love stories are not all rainbows and butterflies. it's something raw and real and communication exists to make it all happen. with this, i hope love finds you well and good.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. carve my name into your bedpost (this love is ours)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Irene thinks they should be taking it slow. Seulgi just got back and they have a lot of things to talk about, but she can't really think with the way Seulgi is kissing her right now.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi's mouth is hot against hers, sliding and warm and <em><strong>wet</strong></em>, their tongues dancing, and all Irene wants to do is tell her that <em>hey, let's talk</em> but she's pinned down with the wanton gaze Seulgi shoots her with when they part for air and it fills her with <strong><em>want, want, want</em></strong>.</p><p> </p><p>it doesn't help too that she's flat on her back on her couch and Seulgi is hovering over her with a predatory look in her eyes like Irene is nothing but prey to be <strong><em>devoured</em></strong>.</p><p> </p><p>(if she ruins her underwear, she's blaming it all on Seulgi and the stupid way the other still knows how to make her weak and pliant under her hands).</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi's lips travelled to her neck and she can't help but buck her hips up against Seulgi's because she's sensitive there and Seulgi <strong><em>growls</em> </strong>and pushes her back down, slotting herself between Irene's legs and Irene just gasps at the heat pressing itself against her own.  all she could do was cling at Seulgi's shoulders as their bodies do all the talking for them.</p><p> </p><p>Irene inhales sharply when she feels Seulgi's teeth running themselves across the skin of her throat and the hard sucks that came after. she knows that her neck is probably a tapestry of bruises by now and she should really make Seulgi stop but when she pulled at Seulgi's hair, it only spurred the other girl to move on to marking her chest next and Irene <strong><em>moans</em></strong>.</p><p> </p><p>(she should feel ashamed for being so noisy at god-knows-what time it is but when she feels Seulgi press a smile against the curve of her chest, she finds that she doesn't really care).</p><p> </p><p>it didn't take long for them to get topless and it's when time finally slowed down for the both of them as they take in each other's presence. amidst heavy breaths, Irene feels so wanted under Seulgi's eyes as they roam the length of her body, all marked up and panting beneath her. she takes in Seulgi's bruised lips and mussed hair and feels the heat coil in the pit of her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>she gently tugs at Seulgi to kiss her deeply, taking her time just tasting Seulgi and chasing the taste of her tongue. she feels a moan deep from Seulgi's chest so she trails her lips to Seulgi's ear to say, to ask, to <strong><em>beg</em></strong>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"please."</strong>
</p><hr/><p>something snapped inside Seulgi when she heard the word fall from Irene's lips, the feeling of desire taking over her body as she growls against Irene's ear in reply and sets to give Irene what she's asking for.</p><p> </p><p>she grinds her hips forward slowly, letting Irene feel every inch of her body as she bucks into the heat between Irene's legs. Seulgi is smug at the choked gasp Irene release and levels her hands at her waist to pull her forward into her lap and place her mouth over a hard nipple and <strong><em>sucks</em></strong>.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi feels like she's on fire with the need to touch Irene <strong><em>everywhere</em> </strong>all at once so she does, her hands running through the soft planes of Irene's body and her lips marking every patch of skin she could find. it was not long that she finds herself between Irene's legs and she could already smell the scent of Irene's arousal, heady and it makes her mouth water.</p><p> </p><p>she looks up to see Irene staring back at her with heat in her eyes and a soft, needy whimper of <em>"</em><em>Seulgi, please!"</em> and Seulgi has never seen Irene so debauched, so turned on it's almost painful.</p><p> </p><p>(she wants the image to be burned into her eyelids, because she has never felt so wanted like this before).</p><p> </p><p>taking pity at the writhing girl under her, she presses her thumbs at Irene's hipbones and curling them as if to pull her underwear down, before suddenly pressing her mouth over Irene's heat, right over her lace panties.</p><p> </p><p>the result was instantaneous. Irene's hips bucking up and as if to chase the hotness of Seulgi's mouth, as if to ask for more and who is Seulgi to deny her? finally tearing her underwear off, she growls out, <em>"eyes on me."</em></p><p> </p><p>as soon as Irene nodded, Seulgi <strong><em>devours</em> </strong>her, tongue catching every bit of desire that has dripped down Irene's things and into the bed, nipping at the skin and pushing her tongue inside and Irene's hands has found themselves into her hair and <strong><em>grinding herself</em></strong> against Seulgi's mouth.</p><p> </p><p>it only took a few more passes of Seulgi's tongue and the prodding of her two fingers to make Irene come undone, Seulgi's name a scream to be heard across the city and an almost painful hold in her hair, and she greedily swallows Irene's essence until Irene's empty and swatting at her shoulder to stop.</p><p> </p><p>(Irene tastes like desire, heat, and a bit of sweetness and Seulgi thanks every god out there that she can do this, that only she can do this to Irene, bring her to the heights of pleasure over and over again).</p><hr/><p>they're both breathing heavily and there is the scent of their passion in the air but their stares were unbroken, especially when Seulgi crawled up Irene's body to press her lips against the other's into a sweet kiss.</p><p> </p><p>it was a sweet kiss but Irene can taste herself on Seulgi's tongue and she knows the moment should be soft but her brain is nothing but turned on. she makes a move to reverse their positions but her orgasm finally crashed from the high and she feels boneless under the weight of Seulgi's body.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi feels her whine against her lips and she smiles, tugging the girl so that they can lie side by side with Irene's head pillowed on Seulgi's chest and her pressing kisses to the crown of Irene's head, each catching their breaths as their hearts slow down.</p><p> </p><p>they still have a lot to talk about, the mess they were in when Seulgi left and Irene's resentment, but both could agree that they miss this, the physical intimacy of being in each other's arms, feeling the reassurance through every touch they shared.</p><p> </p><p>they fall asleep in each other's arms, Irene tucked under Seulgi's chin and Seulgi warm with Irene beside her, both feeling they are right at home where they belong.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>